模块:Namespace detect
来源: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Module:Namespace_detect -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -- -- NAMESPACE DETECT -- -- -- -- This module implements the template in Lua, with a -- -- few improvements: all namespaces and all namespace aliases are supported, -- -- and namespace names are detected automatically for the local wiki. The -- -- module can also use the corresponding subject namespace value if it is -- -- used on a talk page. Parameter names can be configured for different wikis -- -- by altering the values in the "cfg" table in -- -- Module:Namespace detect/config. -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- local data = mw.loadData('Module:Namespace detect/data') local argKeys = data.argKeys local cfg = data.cfg local mappings = data.mappings local mw_site_namespaces = mw.site.namespaces for id, x in pairs(mw.site.namespaces) do mw_site_namespacesx.name = x mw_site_namespacesx.canonicalName = x for _, alias in pairs(x.aliases) do mw_site_namespacesalias = x end end local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local mArguments -- Lazily initialise Module:Arguments local mTableTools -- Lazily initilalise Module:TableTools local ustringLower = mw.ustring.lower local p = {} local function fetchValue(t1, t2) -- Fetches a value from the table t1 for the first key in array t2 where -- a non-nil value of t1 exists. for i, key in ipairs(t2) do local value = t1key if value ~= nil then return value end end return nil end local function equalsArrayValue(t, value) -- Returns true if value equals a value in the array t. Otherwise -- returns false. for i, arrayValue in ipairs(t) do if value arrayValue then return true end end return false end function p.getPageObject(page) -- Get the page object, passing the function through pcall in case of -- errors, e.g. being over the expensive function count limit. if page then local success, pageObject = pcall(mw.title.new, page) if success then return pageObject else return nil end else return mw.title.getCurrentTitle() end end -- Provided for backward compatibility with other modules function p.getParamMappings() return mappings end local function getNamespace(args) -- This function gets the namespace name from the page object. local page = fetchValue(args, argKeys.demopage) if page '' then page = nil end local demospace = fetchValue(args, argKeys.demospace) if demospace '' then demospace = nil end local subjectns = fetchValue(args, argKeys.subjectns) local ret if demospace then -- Handle "demospace = main" properly. if equalsArrayValue(argKeys.main, ustringLower(demospace)) then ret = mw_site_namespaces0.name else ret = demospace end else local pageObject = p.getPageObject(page) if pageObject then if pageObject.isTalkPage then -- Get the subject namespace if the option is set, -- otherwise use "talk". if yesno(subjectns) then ret = mw_site_namespacespageObject.namespace.subject.name else ret = 'talk' end else ret = pageObject.nsText end else return nil -- return nil if the page object doesn't exist. end end ret = ret:gsub('_', ' ') return ustringLower(ret) end function p._main(args) -- Check the parameters stored in the mappings table for any matches. local namespace = getNamespace(args) or 'other' -- "other" avoids nil table keys local params = mappingsnamespace or {} local ret = fetchValue(args, params) -- -- If there were no matches, return parameters for other namespaces. -- This happens if there was no text specified for the namespace that -- was detected or if the demospace parameter is not a valid -- namespace. Note that the parameter for the detected namespace must be -- completely absent for this to happen, not merely blank. -- if ret nil then ret = fetchValue(args, argKeys.other) end return ret end function p.main(frame) mArguments = require('Module:Arguments') local args = mArguments.getArgs(frame, {removeBlanks = false}) local ret = p._main(args) return ret or '' end function p.table(frame) -- -- Create a wikitable of all subject namespace parameters, for -- documentation purposes. The talk parameter is optional, in case it -- needs to be excluded in the documentation. -- -- Load modules and initialise variables. mTableTools = require('Module:TableTools') local namespaces = mw_site_namespaces local cfg = data.cfg local useTalk = type(frame) 'table' and type(frame.args) 'table' and yesno(frame.args.talk) -- Whether to use the talk parameter. -- Get the header names. local function checkValue(value, default) if type(value) 'string' then return value else return default end end local nsHeader = checkValue(cfg.wikitableNamespaceHeader, 'Namespace') local aliasesHeader = checkValue(cfg.wikitableAliasesHeader, 'Aliases') -- Put the namespaces in order. local mappingsOrdered = {} for nsname, params in pairs(mappings) do if useTalk or nsname ~= 'talk' then local nsid = namespacesnsname.id -- Add 1, as the array must start with 1; nsid 0 would be lost otherwise. nsid = nsid + 1 mappingsOrderednsid = params end end mappingsOrdered = mTableTools.compressSparseArray(mappingsOrdered) -- Build the table. local ret = ' ' return ret end return p